


Set my world on fire

by fuckyesmalik



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, harry and louis - Fandom, lourry - Fandom, one shot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyesmalik/pseuds/fuckyesmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is losing his patience and Louis is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set my world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one shot. I don’t know what I was thinking so I apologize. Enjoy?

Harry’s always been patient.  
  
He always waits for the right time to say things, always knows when to keep silent. He’s tolerant. He cares about what people think of him because that’s who he is, he cares about everyone and everything.  
  
But mostly about Louis.  
  
Harry can’t remember the exact moment he fell in love with Louis, he thinks it was love at first sight even if sounds cheesy. He doesn’t know why he’s so captivated by him, and every day that passes by he falls in love with him once again. Same happens with Louis, they’re each other’s half, there’s no doubt in that, but since they became the biggest boy-band in the world, the spark is shaking, threatening to die. Harry wonders if that’s possible; when he looks at himself in the mirror he knows their love  _can’t_  change,  _can’t_  end, but once again he wonders what’s happening, why are they being forced to hide their true selves with a promise of a free life really soon.  
  
Harry is losing his patience.  
  
Sometimes they think that they’re standing in hell. They ask themselves when is this is going to end. Harry wonders if Louis is tired because he’s been spending too much time with Eleanor, the girl he is “dating”.  
  
Harry fears that someday Louis will end things between them, if that happens, he thinks, he’d die because no one has ever given him so much peace, so much love, so much stability. He asked Louis if he was okay, if they were okay and Louis just looked at him with his eyes filled with sadness and said  _“I don’t even know where we are Harry. I’m sorry”._  Harry feels something breaking inside of him and all he can do is stare at those beautiful blue eyes that never fail to take his breath away but when he finally opens his mouth to say something Louis is walking away.  
  
They haven’t seen each other in two days and that’s an eternity in  _HarryLouis_  world. Harry can’t bear loneliness and that’s why he’s been going out with Nick and his friends. Louis has been with Eleanor and alone, mostly alone.  
  
On the third day Louis calls Harry hoping that he can fix what he’s done, hoping that Harry comes to him even though he was the one who walked away because Louis is  _always_  scared. When he was a little kid we would hide under his bed because he thought someone was coming to take him away from his family, and when he was playing in the park he feared the same. Louis is always in a fragile state, he thinks that if Harry doesn’t come to him he’ll break. Louis just wants to look into those piercing green eyes and see him looking right back and promise him that he won’t be scared, not anymore.  
  
When you love someone so much you can’t think of anything else and if you do you’re still thinking of them. You’ll always feel them with you even when they’re not. You feel alive, like you can do anything, love is about being capable of doing the impossible, of opening yourself up for someone else, to let them see your true colors and accept each other’s flaws and you’d still think they’re perfect. You’ll wake up in the morning and feel and ache in your heart, a good one, like butterflies flying inside you. If you feel like you’re on fire, like your burning and you think the only way to extinguish that fire is being with that person, there’s no going back; the fire never ceases unless you want it to, and no one wants that because it’s a good one, and addictive feeling.  
  
Harry is addicted to Louis’s fire. Louis is addicted to Harry’s burning touch.  
  
And Harry comes back and burns Louis and promises him that everything is okay, that they are okay. He tells him that when they were apart he dreamed about being free like the swallows tattooed on his chest but that he doesn’t mind waiting as long as he stays with him, as long as they keep burning their world on fire.  
  
Harry swears that no matter how many obstacles they have to face they’ll be by each other’s side. They won’t give up, they’ll surrender.  
  
So Louis isn’t scared anymore and Harry is more patient than ever.  
  
They’re infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope it doesn't suck as much as think :)


End file.
